<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heartfelt Little Talk by SunshineScorpius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350396">A Heartfelt Little Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius'>SunshineScorpius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>James Sirius Potter and His Disastrous Love Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Yann's redemption arc, a little extra snippet scene, he was just misguided, he's not a bad dude, may these memories break our fall, talk about grief, they're both just struggling, we stan: him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:43:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yann has some things to get off his chest, but most importantly, he has an apology for Scorpius and maybe Scorpius can give him some closure in return about one tragic night.</p><p>A little bonus scene that goes between chapter 8 and 9 for my James Sirius fic 'may these memories break our fall'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Yann Fredericks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>James Sirius Potter and His Disastrous Love Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Heartfelt Little Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You don't have to read my James fic (the second installment of this series) to get this, but the context would make more sense. It was just an extra scene I had in my head that never made it into the actual fic because it switched POVs. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yann fiddled with the ends of his scarf as he waited for what seemed like forever for Scorpius to come out of the greenhouses. Slytherins' shared herbology with Hufflepuffs' and his friend Karl had already exited the classroom, expecting Yann to be waiting for him until Yann explained he was waiting for Scorpius. Karl nodded and gave him a welcome-and-parting hug. When Albus exited, Yann asked him where Scorpius was, to which he quickly explained he was talking to the Professor, and Yann was surprised when Albus jogged to catch up with Karl. They must be partners or something, he’ll ask Karl about it later.</p><p>It seemed to be ages before the blond-haired boy exited the classroom and nearly ran straight into Yann as he wasn’t looking where he was going.</p><p>“Oh, hello, hi,” Scorpius said, pulling his book to his chest and taking a step back. He still had his glasses on and his hair was slightly mussed in a way it only ever was when he was stressed – not that Yann ever noticed that before.</p><p>“Hi,” Yann replied, giving a slight awkward wave. Scorpius smiled shyly and looked behind him before turning back.</p><p>“I think Karl already left,” he said.</p><p>Yann shook his head. “I was waiting for you, actually.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>Yann nodded his head and held his arm out in show towards the path that led to the lake. “Do you want to go for a walk?”</p><p>Scorpius nodded and followed his arm, letting Yann fall into step with him. The silence was awkward as they walked down the path, now slightly wet from the small bout of rain they had earlier that day. Yann let himself take in his surroundings, allowing the air to enter his senses and hopefully gather together all of his complicated thoughts. There were so many things that had been swirling around his mind, so many things that he wanted to say but now it seemed like he couldn’t say anything at all.</p><p>It was lucky, really, that he was with Scorpius Malfoy, a boy who always forced himself to fill the silence unless he was comfortable.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said in a quiet voice. Yann barely heard him and let out and automatic, “hmm?” in response. “Thank you,” he said again, “for sticking up for me the other day in the forest.”</p><p>“No problem,” he replied. “It wasn’t fair what they were saying.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Yann felt like a hypocrite. Nothing he’d ever said to Scorpius was fair, the words that had tumbled from his lips, calling him names and being horrible all-round. When he saw Scorpius nod sadly, he regretted everything he’d ever said to him.</p><p>He already regretted everything. He wishes he knew why he used to say those mean things, why he chose Scorpius to punish for absolutely no reason at all. Maybe it was easy, maybe he was just following the crowd. But he didn’t deserve it; no one ever deserved what he put him through. He couldn’t change the past, but maybe he could try and make it up to him.</p><p>“The thestral,” Scorpius said. “You could see it.”</p><p>“I could,” Yann agreed. “I saw the ones that pulled the carriages for the first time this year,” he explained, figuring it was the least he could do. If he opens up, shows his vulnerability, maybe Scorpius won’t feel so awkward around him.</p><p>“You don’t have to explain.”</p><p>“My grandma died over the summer,” he explained anyway. “She wasn’t well for a while, but it was still quite sudden. I was spending the afternoon with her when she just… fell asleep and never woke up,” Yann sighed.</p><p>Scorpius pulled to a stop and turned to face him and for the first time since he’d told people about his grandma, there wasn’t a look of pity on his face. He was half expecting Scorpius to say everything that everyone else said, that they were sorry, she was a great woman, it gets better and all that bullshit, but he didn’t.</p><p>“That must have been really tough for you,” he said instead. “Were you close?”</p><p>“She was my rock,” he admitted. “She encouraged me to be the best person I could possibly be and I can’t help but think I let her down.”</p><p>Scorpius hugged his book tighter and titled his head to the side. “What makes you think that?”</p><p>Yann sighed and kicked his toe against the path. <em>Be honest,</em> he told himself. <em>That’s what you’re here for.</em></p><p>“I- mostly for how I treated – treat - you and Albus, that wouldn’t have been how she wanted me to act.” Yann looked up to see Scorpius looking at him curiously. “I’m really sorry and I know an apology doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t erase how I made you feel, it doesn’t erase anything I said. I can’t change the past, but maybe I can try and give you a better present and future. It’s not only what my grandma would’ve wanted, what <em>I</em> want, but also what Craig would have wanted.”</p><p>At that, Scorpius sucked in a deep breath. “What happened to Craig – no words could ever express how sorry I am.”</p><p>“Why? You didn’t kill him,” Yann said. Scorpius never needed to apologise, Yann didn’t blame him. Maybe at first he did, when all the sadness and anger was built up, when the grief was the worst it’s ever been. Losing his best friend was the hardest thing that ever happened to him, then losing his grandma only months later really threw things into perspective for him.</p><p>“Maybe not, but I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault sometimes. Albus – it eats Albus alive.”</p><p>“Wha- what happened?” Yann asked and even though he immediately regretted it, he never took back those words.</p><p>“Let’s sit down,” Scorpius said. He nodded and followed Scorpius down to a little bench that overlooked the lake. Scorpius pulled his legs onto the bench and crossed them, sitting sideways to face Yann. “Are you sure you want to hear this?”</p><p>“Only if you don’t mind talking about it, James said you might not want to.”</p><p>“It’s okay; I think you deserve to know.” Yann nodded. Scorpius took a deep breath. “You know about the whole time-turning part, right?” With a simple nod, he continued. “After that Albus and I wanted to destroy it. The Ministry kept it before and I didn’t trust them not to destroy it again and I knew I could, so I took it into my own hands. We were in the owlery trying to think of a spell to destroy it when Delphi showed up – up until this point, we thought she was a friend, someone to trust, but she showed her true colours rather quickly. She bound me and Albus, stole the time-turner and took us down to the Quidditch pitch.</p><p>“There she was going to fulfil some prophecy that she needed Albus for but Albus refused to help, so she used more… persuasive methods.” He took another deep breath and started playing with his fingers – a nervous habit that Yann had noticed over the years. “She turned her wand on me… and she… c-cursed me with the – er – cruciatus curse.” Yann noticed Scorpius had started picking at his fingernails, so he reached over and placed his hand over Scorpius’ to stop the action.</p><p>Scorpius looked at him briefly and smiled, pulling his hand away, but the action had stopped. “Then Craig came running in asking where we were, saying that everyone was looking for us and Delphi disappeared. Next thing I saw was a green light and well… that’s when it happened. The worst thing is I could barely think about that, it wasn’t until a couple of days later when we were sat on a snowy bench trapped in 1981 that we had time to process it and we just cried. He of all people deserved so much more than that.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you, Scorpius,” Yann said, only just now noticing there were tears falling down his cheeks.</p><p>“And I forgive you,” he replied. Yann’s heart felt a little lighter, he never expected forgiveness. A smile crept onto Scorpius’ face that Yann certainly didn’t expect to see. “You know we were friends? In that other world that I saw.”</p><p>“We were?”</p><p>“Yeah, though I was different there. We were all different, I suppose.”</p><p>“Do you think we can be friends?” Yann asked, a spark of hope in his heart.</p><p>“I’d like to think so,” he agreed.</p><p>Yann smiled and held his hand out to Scorpius. He studied it for a moment before smiling too and shaking his hand. Usually, Yann would hug him – his little group of friends were big huggers – but he wasn’t sure how Scorpius would react to that.</p><p>They took a slow stroll up to castle and parted ways at the Great Hall, both boys feeling a little better about themselves and grateful they had a new friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments welcome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>